Exchange
by ArcGreen
Summary: In exchange for their lives, they gave him his." One-shots of Obito's and Rin's perspectives of their last moments.
1. Chapter 1

He had exchanged his life for theirs.

The price was crushed underneath a collapsed cavern, half of his body beyond repair. Forced to watch the only girl who ever meant anything to him, warm chocolate eyes glaze over with fought against tears. What was he going to do? He couldn't think of leaving this precious growing woman, who was too soft for such a hard life that consisted of blood and death, alone.

Another face appeared in his stilted half vision, silver hair dulled by the rocky debris that had fallen in their failed attempt to escape. Well, his failure. Or maybe he could count this as success; after all, he had failed in order to save the young grave face that was staring down at him. The expression was broken, the cold façade gone like his left eye.

What was Kakashi going to do? Now that he was obviously not going to be around to put him on the right track of shinobi life, where was he going to find another obnoxious rival like himself to deal with?

His best friend was more fragile, despite all his aloof genius; he was lost on the path of life and needed him to watch over him.

Ah, solution.

Surprising, he didn't feel the crushed part of his young body, it was the pulsing pain of the undamaged half that was making his eye tear relentless. A wet gurgling sound was vibrating his throat, a generous warning that it wouldn't be long. As if the numb feeling slowly stealing over his body wasn't enough.

"Rin.."

Precious pain was all that came when her sweet tender hand brushed his visible face, sweeping feather caresses down his cheek – ignoring the bloody drool that was seeping down from the side of his mouth – her full mouth wavered briefly before firming.

"Don't speak Obito, save your strength."

They all knew.

Suddenly he couldn't say goodbye to her, it was selfish but he couldn't. Even death couldn't make him brave enough for making that confession. He would rather take it to his extremely early grave because he loved her that much.

It was much easier confessing sins.

"Kakashi, I forget about..give present…" he heard his own discord and forcibly started over "I have a present for you now Kakashi, Rin…take my sharigan…"

Too much talking, too much need for oxygen, he let himself trail off with a pathetic wheeze. Soon, he thought, as the two exchange tear filled glances before Rin firmed her shoulders in preparation.

It didn't hurt, but he wasn't surprised, he had always known she was an amazing medic. Compassion in the yearning to heal other's pain was what made her Rin. Too bad he never really told her that.

The world was lost for a moment when she had finished removing his eye, everything had gone slack and he felt a tug towards something..different. It was tempting, so tempting, an silent promise of no more pain pulled at his consciousness but he rebelled. He had one more thing to say.

Keeping his useless eye lid closed, He dragged in one wheezier, wet breathe that only allowed a soft murmur.

"Kakashi, now I'll watch the world through your eye…..t-take..care of Rin..Kakashi…"

The tug was too much now, and with a tangible relief, Obito let go.


	2. Chapter 2

She had exchanged her life for his.

The price came in a slow, excruciating extraction of her very essence. They made battle to try and kill war. To try and find peace, in a world she now knew that was unattainable, and even a dry spot in her mind pointed out that peace would be bad for business.

She wished for it with all of her heart. If only, so the bleeding, broken man that laid unerringly still underneath her warm hands would know what peace was before his time was up on.

It was too early for her own time, but she would never complain, Obito had gone much earlier. She only hoped they weren't so disappointed in her choice of going. Her boys, her loves.

It wasn't passionate, it wasn't drama filled, and nothing about this was like the angst warped books she had fed herself throughout her life. It was very simple, in fact, Obito was the missing piece in her heart, Kakashi was the missing piece of her soul, and she had vowed herself to be incomplete.

The warmth that was in her hands was nothing like the growing cold. Chakra was necessary for life to exist, and for Kakashi, she was willing to cease to exist. She just wished he wasn't going to be left alone. For such a mysterious recluse, he really did need someone.

That wouldn't be her place anymore.

"No..Rin.."

The wet breathless whisper felt like an echo from six years ago – a child under a burden of rocks – and even now she knew if she took her eyes off of the pleasant green glow surrounding her palms she would see Obito's fading form hovering in front of her as it always had since Kakashi had told her how much the forever boy loved her.

It was painfully ironic because that had been after she had told him how much she loved him. Who rejects someone by telling them a dead boy's secrets?

Someone who didn't think they deserved the presented feelings.

She couldn't feel her legs, her hips burned as if she was waist deep in ice water, but this didn't stop the wobbly smile. She had to force herself to move her hands over the exposed chest, force her mind to penetrate the steps to stop the profuse bleeding and generate enough skin to cover the ribs that were unnervingly white in the exposed internal red mass.

"Shh, don't speak..haven't covered your…. all the ..yet."

It shouldn't have been so hard to speak, but stringing the words she had gasped out had been tough enough. Funny how it had taken her to be looking death in the face, in a very real Kakashi-won't-be-saving-me way, to make her see why things had turned out the way they had.

It was her turn to save him, and the thought was a warm blanket over her cold, so cold body.

His arm twitched as if he wanted to move it towards her, Rin didn't pause in her ministrations. The chakra flow was becoming erratic as its main source was becoming dangerously low.

"Rin.."

She was so cold, it was beyond pain, it was beyond numb. She wasn't even sure she was still alive, except that her body was still spurting out its precious life force into the soon to be sole survivor in their precious team. Her precious family.

How cliché, death really was cold seeping into your bones. She was hoping to be pleasantly surprised, but she guessed it wasn't her lucky day.

No, it was lucky because she had been close by when he had been wounded. His cheat-death card had her last rights. With all of her blessings.

"Kakashi…"

Her own heart was slowing; its movements frantic in her chest, working against the inevitable as she pushed lingering chakra into his body. Like a scared bird fighting against a cage. The only thing she could feel was the press of her fingertips, it was a disorienting.

Soon, soon she would close her eyes and maybe, she thought with growing hope, she could see her missing heart piece.

Like a magician, she felt the last leave her like a spell, letting her fall backwards onto the ruin soil. Poor land, crushed and trampled like the people who had cared for it. Her eyes closed under the overbearing burden of exhaustion.

She hadn't been able to say any last words of wisdom or even acceptance. That was going to bother him so much, but now he would have them with him all the time. It was selfish, but she hadn't wanted Obito to be the only one to leave a mark behind, to leave something to remind their teammate that they had sacrificed literally everything for him to live.

Obito had given his eye, she had given life.

She couldn't feel anything, it was restful.


End file.
